This invention relates to a machine for mixing powder and a liquid in predetermined proportions. A particular application of the invention is as an animal feeder for producing a milk mixture having required characteristics for immediate consumption by, for example, veal calves.
Veal calf feeders which automatically mix and dispense a milk mixture for veal cavles are well known. One such known machine comprises a milk powder hopper coupled to an automatically activated auger arranged to dispense powder into a mixing vessel. Water is pumped to the vessel from a heated tank for measured periods of time, and the mixture of powder and water is supplied to a plurality of feeding teats by pipes attached to the base of the vessel.
A difficulty associated with the automatic supply of a liquid feed to veal calves is that the proportions of powder and water need to be relatively accurately controlled whilst at the same time allowing for changes in the physical characteristics of the powder such as its consistency and density. The actual selected proportions of powder and water can also affect the accuracy of the mixture, particularly if the liquid is supplied in relatively small batches. In known machines the method of dispensing the ingredients and the calibration procedures for the machine have not in general enabled the maintenance of the required accuracy, or else have required very frequent operator intervention.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved machine which offers a relatively high degree of accuracy in the relative proportions of liquid feed ingredients.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a machine which can provide high accuracy of ingredient proportions consistently and without excessive operator intervention.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a veal calf feeder with improved liquid feed temperature control.